Unsure
by witchita1.0
Summary: Hello! Here is another little one-shot. Its continued from the other ones. there is a happy ending, so don't fret. Plz R&R!


Another month had gone by and still no sign of his beloved. He searched all over New York for her and nothing. The moments of that day kept replaying in his head. He had her in his arms but she just ran away. Just as if he was one of the bad guys. He couldn't understand why she did that. He was positive that she had loved him. Her mind often wandered back to that day as well. She loved being held in his arms, and having her belly stroked by his large hands. Surely, by now Raimundo had gone back to Brazil and found himself some floozy he would truly love. But little did she know that he hadn't given up, not now, not ever. With the baby due any day, she went back to Japan. She avoided her father the best she could. Even though, he never actually tried to search for her. The wind blew in Raimundo's face. His nostrils filling with her scent, eyes shot open, she wasn't in New York anymore. The question was where did she go? He closed his eyes once again, letting his lungs fill with the air around him. He caught her. The boy had an idea on how to get to her. In one swift moment, he pulled out his phone and contacted her father. Mr. Tohomiko had not believed the boy one bit but had agreed to help him reach his destination. He had tried convincing the boy to simply leave his daughter be and move one with his life. But to no frail, he couldn't distraught the boy and came to accept the fact that he truly did love his daughter. With the arrangements made, Raimundo made it to the airport and immediately boarded. He couldn't wait to see her again and this time he wasn't letting her out of his embrace or sight. Her breathing sped up. What was happening to her? Suddenly she felt water flowing from in between legs. Then it hit her, the baby was coming now, whether she like it or not. She was terrified, but somehow had managed to get herself to the hospital in between the unbearable pain. A man standing in the shadows witnessed this and pulled out an object from the pocket of his jacket. Once arriving in Tokyo, Raimundo received a call from Toshiro, informing him that Kimiko was in labor. With the information given, he rushed to the hospital. She could no longer stand on her own and needed the nurses help to get out of the wheelchair and into the bed. The doctor came rushing in with more nurses to help prepare Kimiko. She was completely dilated and couldn't withstand the agony any longer. Raimundo rushed through the spinning doors, to the reception desk. He asked for Kimikos room, when told where to go, he took off again. Kimiko let out a scream. In the hall, he heard a scream of pain. He knew it was her. He hurried into the room, to find Kimiko in the midst of childbirth, with his child. He slowly made his way to the side of her bed. Taking her hand into his, giving it a gentle squeeze, distracting her for only a brief second. She looked up at him and smiled. She continued to push with all her might, cheeks turning a light shade of pink. She started to squeeze his hands as hard as she could, almost to the point of breaking it. Then their world seemed to go in slow motion, when the cries of an infant rang through the room. Raimundo let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. The doctors cleaned the baby up and handed her to Kimiko to hold. She slowly let go of his hand and held her arms open. With sweat still clinging on her forehead, Raimundo moved to kiss her and then their daughter on the head. He wrapped his arms around her and felt content when she leaned onto his shoulder. He moved his finger towards his daughter. He felt joy surge through his body, when the tiny fist grasped his finger. Kimiko looked up at him and smiled. He finally got was he always wanted. A family, with the girl he loved. For the first time, in a long time, they both felt content with their lives. No matter what the future holds, he knew he would never be unsure, again.

**Authors Note: First of all I'd like to thank those who've reviewed my stories and also those who have read/followed/favorited them. Wow sounds like I'm winning a Gramy or something. Here is another chapter of my little one-shot series. I'm not sure if I should just end it or continue…plz let me know what you think. Also I'd really really appreciate help with "Crazy Ex's". I'm open to suggestions for any of my stories, just plz PM me. Thanks ppl. Love you all.**


End file.
